The Missing Piece
by scarymez101
Summary: AU. Merlin's sister gets bored of living in Ealdor, so she decides to pack up and move to Camelot. Just a little family-fluff one-shot. Please R&R.


**A/N: I've had this idea floating around my head for a while and I've only just had time recently to type it up. So I thought, since I've given Arthur a sister, I'll give Merlin one too =)**

**Just a few notes; Morgana isn't evil, all the Knights are present, and Uther hasn't lost his marbles.**

**No warnings. There are a few vague spoilers, mainly S1, but nothing too major.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merlin's life as a Warlock was everything you'd expect it to be. A complete nightmare!<p>

In a Kingdom where his gifts were punishable by death, saving its citizens every other day was no mean feat. When he wasn't protecting the castle from creatures that shouldn't "technically" exist, he was making sure Prince Prat lived long enough to see the birth and rise of Albion. And if _that_ wasn't enough, he had his chores on top of all his 'secret-saving-the-Prince's-life-on-a-regular-basis'!

But, despite how much he griped and complained, he was fairly happy. He had a place to call home, a job, and some of the best friends he could hope to ask for.

Gaius, the closest person he had to a father, had always looked out for him. Of course they'd had their rows; usually involving what Merlin should or shouldn't do if he insisted on keeping his head on his shoulders. But there was a bond between them that nothing could break. And of course, he had taught Merlin nearly all he knew about magic. Gaius was one of the few people Merlin felt he could truly be himself with.

The Knights were always up for a laugh, especially Gwaine, although sometimes, Merlin thought he ended up having _too_ much fun. But the Knight who held a special place in Merlin's heart was Lancelot. He had come to Camelot seeking the right to be knighted and fight beside Arthur. After much hardship, he was awarded his life's ambition. But this was not what made him special; he too knew of the young Warlocks gift. Whenever Merlin felt he needed a shoulder to lean on, he found it on Lancelot.

And who could forget Guinevere and the Lady Morgana? Both women, who were so different in status, had proven themselves to have loyal and loving hearts when it came to matters of extreme importance. It had been Morgana who had helped a trapped druid boy escape, and Gwen had been on the brink of death more times than Merlin cared to remember, for what she believed in.

And even though the Prince wouldn't openly admit it, he and Merlin shared a secret friendship, put to the test everyday due to Merlin's secret, not to mention the wave upon wave of corrupt magic that seemed to constantly crash down on the walls of Camelot. Both young men knew that their status prevented them from being real friends, but Arthur wouldn't risk his life for just any old servant now, would he?

Yes, despite the work load, magical and non-magical alike, Merlin felt he couldn't really complain. But there was one person he missed, making him feel as if a piece of him was missing...

000000000000000000000

"Merlin... Merlin?... Merlin!"

The young Warlock's head snapped up. "What?"

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Have you been listening to a word I've said?"

"Um..." Merlin tried to recall what Arthur had been prattling on about. "Something about getting your robes pressed?"

Arthur's eyes narrowed. "Lucky guess," he muttered. He turned a grabbed a sack from the table. He dumped it into Merlin's arms.

"Oof!"

Arthur patted him on the shoulder. "I need it by tonight; my Father's holding a Knighting ceremony."

"Why is it so heavy?" Complained Merlin.

"My spare chainmail needs repairing and cleaning." And with that, he walked out of the door, headed to the yard for the days training.

Merlin sighed and readjusted the bag in his arms. He left the Prince's chambers and made his way slowly through the castle, his mind wandering absently.

After dropping Arthurs ceremonial robe off in the laundry room, he made for home, wanting to get Arthur's chainmail gleaming for that evening.

"Let's see him complain when he can see his stupid, pratty face in every link," he muttered to himself as he pushed his front door open. "Although he'll probably complain that the reflections too small and that he can't see himself well enough- I'd love to see him cleaning his own damn chainmail for-"

"You know, if people hear you talking to yourself, they'll think you're going crazy."

Merlin looked up to see who was in his home. His eyes lit up and his face broke into a large grin as soon as he saw her. "Melody?"

His twin sister grinned back. "Surprise!"

He dropped the bag, which hit the floor with a dull, metallic thud, and raced forward to embraces her.

She laughed as he picked her up and swung her round. "I've missed you too Merlin."

He put her down and looked at her, still smiling. It was almost, as it always had been, as if he were looking into a mirror, except his reflection had feminine features and ears that weren't prominent.

Her eyes were the same colour as his; vivid blue, like the waves of the sea. Her hair, which hung past her shoulders in soft, loose curls, was as black as night. Her skin was the same pale complexion, but much smoother than her brothers.

He smiled again. "What're you doing here?"

She shrugged. "Ealdor got boring, so I decided to see what Camelot looked like."

Merlin feigned shock. "You? _Bored?_ Say it isn't true!"

She slapped him playfully on the arm. "Well, all that's there are fields, trees and a whole crowd of people who don't trust you as far as they can throw you."

Merlin snorted. "Yeah, I know _that_ feeling."

"It was always worse for you though, wasn't it?" Melody's eyes and smile were sympathetic.

Even from an early age, everyone knew there'd been something different about the twins, but Merlin had stood out more. He was always in the wrong place at the wrong time, managing to get the blame for everything that went awry in their small village. Well, he had caused _some_ accidents, but that's not the point. Nearly all of the villagers were suspicious and wary of him.

If it hadn't have been for Will and Melody, Merlin doubted he would've made it through his childhood as happy as he did.

Will had always managed to shift at least some of the blame, all of it when he could, onto himself, or someone else, and Melody, even though smaller and younger than Merlin, always protected him from those who sought to hurt him.

"Well," Merlin said, "you're here now."

"That I am!" Melody grinned.

"Where are you living? Do you need a place to stay?"

"No, I've found somewhere. I've got a room with the kitchen staff."

Merlin nodded; Melody was an excellent cook. "But how did you get a job?"

"Mother knows one of the assistants here. Well, the friend of a cousin of one of the assistants... or something like that. Anyway, she managed to get me a job. I'm only washing dishes at the moment, but hopefully that won't be for much longer."

"They'll have you cooking for the King in no time."

She laughed. "I doubt that." She studied him for a moment. "That's not the only reason I came."

Merlin frowned. "Why else would you come to Camelot?"

Melody rolled her eyes. "You, you clot-pole," she said laughing. "I could feel how lonely you felt."

Merlin smiled. "Just like when we were children," he remembered. "I always felt when you were in pain."

"And I could always tell when you were upset or distressed."

He frowned thoughtfully, but the ghost of a smile played on his lips. "What did you call it again?"

She groaned, a pink tinge appearing across her delicate cheekbones. "Don't start, Merlin."

"No, I can't remember. What was it?"

She sighed. "I called it our... 'Twintuision'. Happy?"

He laughed and she couldn't help but join in. "Very," he said, still chuckling. "Do you think that it's because of our gifts?"

"Maybe, but I've heard of other twins being able to feel each other's emotions, and they were normal."

"So, you're saying we're freaks?"

Melody regarded her brother for a moment. "Me? No. You? Yes." She laughed at the look on his face. "I'm joking Merlin. But since I don't have as much power as you, I'd say that I'm the most normal."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "You've been saying that ever since you learned how to tell me my ears aren't normal."

Melody laughed. "Well, they aren't."

"I can get you banished you know," he threatened playfully.

"Oh, I'm _so_ scared of Arthur," she scoffed.

As if on cue, the Prince barged into the small room. "Merlin, have you-?" He stopped as he saw Merlin's guest.

Melody smiled at Arthur, then turned to her brother. "I've kept you from your work too long Merlin. I'll come round later for a better catch up; a surprise for Gaius."

"Sounds great," Merlin said with a grin. He embraced her. "See you later."

They parted and Melody made her way to the door. "It's nice to meet you Arthur," she said before leaving. "I've heard so much about you. But try not to work Merlin too hard. You must know better than anyone how useless he can get."

Arthur grinned and Merlin rolled his eyes as Melody left them alone. He turned to Merlin, a smile still on his lips. "Who was that?"

"My twin sister, Melody," Merlin replied. He bent down to pick up the bag of chainmail.

Arthur frowned softly. "I never knew you had a sister."

Merlin shrugged. "You never asked."

Arthur chuckled. "She seems nice."

"She is. A little vivacious at times though," he noted as he sat down at the table, pulling out the chainmail for repair.

"I hadn't noticed," Arthur said airily.

Merlin scoffed. "If I'd have addressed you like that on the first day we met, I would've ended up in the stocks."

Arthur frowned. "Merlin, you _did_ end up in the stocks. You called me 'an ass'."

Merlin paused. "... Well, my point is that you're not going to throw Melody into the stocks, are you?"

"No. Why would I?"

"See? Favouritism." Merlin wagged an accusing finger at Arthur playfully. "And you don't even know her."

"Merlin?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up." Arthur grinned as Merlin frowned. "Make sure my chainmail is ready for this evening."

"When do I ever let you down?"

Arthur raised his eyebrows. "Do you really want me to answer that?"

Merlin thought a moment. "On second thoughts, no."

"Right then," he pointed to his chainmail. "Get to it."

Merlin waited until the door had shut behind Arthur. "Yes Prince Prat, whatever you wish."

Yes, Merlin's life may have been nightmarish at times, but now he had found his piece; Melody. With his friends and his sister close by, he felt as though his life was perfect...

And then the warning bell sounded.

Merlin groaned. "What _now_?"

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it =)<strong>


End file.
